Mr Cain ,my Valentine ?
by PrincessTin
Summary: Cain wants DG. Operation : Get DG to fall in love with Cain begins! cain and dg 4ever. smutty fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Cain, my Valentine ?  
Characters/Pairings: DG/Cain Description: Somebody has a crush on DG...hmmm... I wonder who.  
Rating: T ,cursing.  
Warning: post mini series. Sweet may cause a sugar rush.  
Disclaimer: Ugh, want Cain don't own him , not even the hat.

" Ugh I hate Valentine's . It's never fun when your single. You buy your own chocolate and sit in front of the t.v. watching chick flicks. Naturally the O.Z. doesn't have television so I can't do my annual ' DG alone on Valentine's Day' pity party. Even Glitch and Raw have girlfriends. I don't think Mr. Cain does though. " Her chest tightened at the thought of Cain dating. She'd know if he did...right. " I see if he wants to hang with me on this cursed holiday."

She worked her way to his room. The door was open. She looked at him. What the fuck ? He was putting a tuxedo on his bed. He owned a tuxedo. Visions of Mr. Cain in a tuxedo made her blush. " Please Mr. Cain , don't tell me you have a girlfriend too. I mean I wish you love and happiness but not today. Today I 'm selfish and want someone to hate this holiday with. "

He turned around shocked. " Don't you knock ?"

" Don't you know to close your door, especially with your nosy charge around ?" She gave a slight smile but it faded. " So you have a girlfriend ?"

" Well if you must know , nosy princess, I have a date. Hopefully a girlfriend tomorrow, maybe more." He gave a hopeful smile she had never seen before.

" Oh, congrats. Any woman would be lucky to have a gentleman like you. " DG faked a smile. ' My heart is breaking. I really hate this holiday. Do they ice cream in the O.Z. ? Krispy Kreme ? Maybe my parents will allow me to use a travel storm to go get junk food ? One can hope' she thought.

" Thank you , kiddo. Hopefully she will see that . "

DG gulped. ' 'Kiddo'. I have never hated a word more than Kiddo.' " Well I'm happy your happy. " She backed out his room then raced back to her room. She flopped on her bed and started crying in her pillow. It was then she noticed a red rose with a note attached to it. She read it.

' Roses are red Violets are blue I know you have been lonely like me too.  
Meet me at ' Cero's' tonight at eight If you want to see who has fallen madly in love with you.'

Love,  
Your Secret Valentine

DG was utterly confused but a smile crept across her face. " Someone's madly in love with me. Now to find a way to get to that restaurant without making a scene." Okay so the person she wanted had someone else and she did want to continue to cry but curiousity got the best of her. She squeed as she ran down the hall to find a way to meet her mystery Valentine.

What she didn't see was Cain in the shadows smiling. Jeb approached his Dad. " I take it she found your note, Dad."

" Yep. First part of Operation : Get DG to fall in love with me is a success. "

Jeb chuckled. " You have permission to court her?"

" Yes. More than court her in fact. Apparently the whole kingdom thought DG and I were dating in secret. Gossiping hens they are.Ahamo thought I was asking for DG's hand in marriage. He was shocked when I told him I just wanted permission and help to date her."

" Honestly Dad since the time you two met two annuals ago, everyone thought you guys belonged together. It was hard for me to want to see you two together, even rumors together but I like the effect she has on you."

" So do I." Father and son hugged. " So do I."

" Wait a minute ,dad.How many people are helping you exactly? "

" Ahamo , the Queen, Azkadellia, the staff , the staff at 'Cero's', you."

Jeb laughed. " You really do have a covert operation going on here don't you ?"

Cain grinned proudly. " Yes, yes I do. Now for your part in this..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Cain, my Valentine ?  
Characters/Pairings: DG/Cain Description: Cain tries to leave for his date...tries.  
Rating: Strong T maybe M Warning: post mini series. Sweet and saucy. May cause gigglefest.  
Disclaimer: Ugh, want Cain don't own him , not even the hat.

DG had arranged for Jeb to be her only bodyguard. She was shocked at how easy it was to convince them. Guess their just happy someone is showing me attention and not because they want the crown,at least I hope not she thought. As she walked to her room to get dressed she saw Cain come out of his room. In his tuxedo. His tight around the ass tuxedo. Does the man own pants that fit, gods she hoped not. She looked at him ,jaw dropped. She knew she was drooling. ' How about you ditch your date ,I ditch my date and we do the horizontal tango ? Gosh ,golly God hit you with the sexy stick - repeatedly. Women and probably some men need to stop whatever there doing and take a moment of silence and thank whatever god they believe that Wyatt Cain and his aura of hotness has graced the O.Z. Amen . She silently prayed.

Cain noticed her drooling over his ass. ' Wow Glitch and Raw were right she does look at my ass. Good thing I wear them one size too small . Enjoying the show , princess. This could be all yours if you want it. You just have to let me know you want.' He walked over to DG and wiped the drool from her mouth. " Wish me luck ,princess ."

" Guh, wha,mmm." was all the words she could form. Cain tried not to laugh. He looked at his son and nodded. Jeb was about to keel over from laughter. Cain started walking away smiling ' She wants me but does she love me ? I'm not ruining our friendship over sex , though it would be really great sex. I've seen her do yoga...she's flexible.' He looked back and saw her watching him leave. He grinned and finally left.

' Hate to see you go Mr. Tin Man , sir but love watching leave.' she said to herself. ' Let's have another Amen. Mhmm."

Jeb coughed , he was crismon in the face by now. ' How does my Dad do that ? He gets girls half his age swooning over him . Gotta be the pants.'

" Stop your Dad! Go stop him ! Bring him back, he forgot something!" DG yelled. Jeb although confused did as he was asked. He walked back with an equally confused Wyatt Cain.

" My son says you said I forgot something ?"

" Fedora." she squeaked. " You have more than one fedora ,no?"

Cain smiled. She was looking out for him. She cared. Cute. " I' m a cowboy ,of course I own more than one."

" Wait here." She went in his room and brought out a black fedora. She place it on his head. " Gals like a guy in a fedora. Trust me."

They were so close now. It was taking everything in him not to embrace her. He gulped. " I...I trust you."

Her resolve started to melt she started in for a kiss and Cain was more than willing to allow it but Jeb's cough interfered. Cain gave his son a relieved look. All their hard work almost went up in smoke because the tin man couldn't keep his libido in check. DG gave Jeb a look too but it was not of relief. Nope not even close. You do not stop a horny princess about to kiss her dream tin man and expect a happy face. No ,expect a face that was thinking evil payback and letting you know it.

Jeb squirmed and nervously said. " O...kay dad, bye now." He shooed his father off then came back to DG ."Okay princess let's get you ready for your date."

DG grunted. Date? Oh yeah, her date. She felt bad for this mystery guy, how could he possibly compare to Wyatt Cain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Cain, my Valentine ?  
Characters/Pairings: DG/Cain Description: Cain tries to convince DG she's his date Rating: Strong T maybe M Warning: post mini series. Sweet and saucy. May cause gigglefest.I warn ya.  
Disclaimer: Ugh, want Cain don't own him , not even the hat.

DG sighed as she put on her black dress. It was sleeveless with short straps holding it together. It went down to her ankles. Visions of Cain in that tux , guh. She shook her head. ' Okay girl get your head out of the gutter. He's not an option. He's on a date ,your about to go on a date , finally. It's not fair to this hopeless sap that's in love with you if your thinking of 99 ways to undress a tuxedo clad tin man. This is your first date in a loooooooooong time. You need to get laid , badly. You actually have permission to stay out as long as you want. Are seriously gonna mess this up by thinking of Mr. Cain. This is your libido talking ' GET US LAID!'

" I CAN'T!" DG walked out of her room and looked at Jeb. " I have to cancel! "

" What !? Why?!" Jeb asked. ' Why couldn't she make this easy ? Wait he was talking about DG, when had DG ever made life easy.

" I'm in love with someone else."

" Who?" He secretly willed her to say his Dad. This would be end very badly if she fessed up to loving somebody else.

" Well...okay this is awkward umm it's your..."

" My dad."

" Yeah...wait ,how did you know ?"

Jeb smacked his face. ' She can not be serious. She is. Wow.' " A blind, deaf mute could see the attraction between you two."

" Do you think your dad could see it one day or does he really like this girl he's on a date with ?"

Jeb rubbed his forehead. ' How to answer this I know not.' " Uh, well. I could see him marrying this girl." ' If you ever actually go on this date...that is.'

DG's eyes saddened. " Oh . "

" Look go the date and let him down easy then we come back here and I'll help you chocolate." Jeb lied.

" Your right. This guy seems to have gone to a lot of trouble."

' You have no idea , DG.' Jeb sighed. " Can we go now."

" Yep."

They arrived at Cero's. It was empty. ' Wow this place looks like something from ' Gone With Wind.' ' DG fought the urge to do her best Scarlett impression of 'I ' ll never go hungry again..' She noticed rose petals leading a trail to the balcony. She looked at Jeb who pushed her forward.

" Go already.This guys waiting for you." He told her.

" Go and see if it's an axe murderer."

" Seriously."

" Please. I'm ordering you to."

Jeb grunted and went to the balcony. Cain looked confused. Jeb went over to him and whispered in his ear. " She wanted me to make sure you weren't an axe murderer. " He could feel his father laugh. " By the way you don't have to doubt if she loves you. She wasn't gonna come because she said she loved you. " He hugged his dad. He could hear his dad sniffling. Allergies , of course. Mhmm." Good luck dad. I'm happy for you."

Jeb went to fetch DG who wouldn't leave Jeb's side. Jeb ended up practically dragging her to the balcony. DG saw Cain . " Hi , Mr. Cain what are you doing here ? Did your date end early." She hoped." Where's my date ?"

Cain chuckled. " I'm your date."

" No your not."

" Yes I am."

" Nope your not. Jeb said you practically wanna marry your ...date."

Cain looked at Jeb who quickly headed out of the room saying " Have fun you guys. See you at the palace."

Cain walked over to DG and cupped her face in his hands. He gently kissed her lips. DG smiled and went wide eyed." Oh my Gods , your my valentine!"

" Yes I am.Thank you for finally believing me." Cain kissed her again and this time she kissed back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Cain, my Valentine ?  
Characters/Pairings: DG/Cain Description: Valentine kisses and.  
Rating: M Warning: post mini series. Sweet and saucy. Disclaimer: Ugh, want Cain don't own him , not even the hat.

Cain finally pulled away. " Hungry ?"

" Yeah but not for food unless your wearing the food." That made him blush.

" Well I am."

" Your really gonna wear the food!!!!"

" I'm hungry."

" Damn it! Wishful thinking. Well I can't have you passing out during sex." She looked and saw how far apart their chairs were. " Well that won't due." She dragged her chair next to his. She sat down. He sat down next to her. " Cool chocolates! Can I feed them to you ?"

" No."

"Please."

" No."

She frowned and whimpered. He sighed then smiled. " Die hard. For you I will be mushy, for you. To make you happy." He opened his mouth but to his suprise she put the chocolate halfway into her mouth and leaned forward. ' Little sphinx.' His mouth took the other half . Peppered kisses followed.

" You eat I'm gonna see if they have whipped cream and chocolate syrup...for later."

" DG."

" Yeah."

" I love you."

She walked back over to him and gave him hungry, passionate kisses. " I love you ,too. I get to call you Wyatt now don't I?"

" Mhmm."

" Call me Dottie from now on, okay. Only you get to call me Dottie ,got that."

" Dottie. Got it."

She giggled as she left. She popped her head in the kitchen. " Hi , do you guys know how to make whipped cream?"

Several minutes and DG came back with a heavy paper bag. " Got what you needed, Dottie ?"

' Hells yeah!' screamed her libido. ' We're gonna finally get laid after a two and a half year drought. Bless tin men everywhere ! ' DG smiled. " Yep, everythings good. You full?"

" I've eaten enough to not pass out during...what did you say exactly?" His smile gave away that he knew what she had said.

" Sex. Now what do you have planned ,Wyatt?"

" I plan on taking you to a hotel and making love to you all night long. Do you have a problem with that ? Speak now or forever scream my name ,each night for the rest of our lives."

THUD! That was DG's libido's jaw hitting the floor. ' NO PROBLEM HERE ,TIN MAN! ALL SYSTEMS GO! OPERATION : GET DG LAID IS FINALLY GONNA BE A SUCCESS. WE WERE WORRIED THERE FOR AWHILE. SERIOUSLY BLESS YOU TIN MEN ,EVERYWHERE! Marry him DG or we will! We will ditch your body and take over someone elses. Hot damn ! Chocolate, whip cream and tin man a la mode tonight! DG could have sworn her libido was dancing.

" Gah, ugha, ahh."

Cain got up and kissed her. How did he know how to french kiss? What was french kissing here? " Wyatt was is that kiss called ?"

" Tongue dancing. You like ?"

" Guh."

" Mhmm, that's what I thought." He went back to tongue dancing her." Ready to go?"

" Guh." She nodded her head. Speech was no longer available to her.

He kissed her hand and grabbed her bag. " Let's go."

next chappie is the smutty chappie .I know WTF! Your leaving me with Guh! 


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Cain, my Valentine ?  
Characters/Pairings: DG/Cain Description: ...ready for take off.  
Rating: M Warning: post mini series. Sweet and saucy. Disclaimer: Ugh, want Cain don't own him , not even the hat.

They worked their way through the hotel finally reaching their hotel room. ' Whoa !' went her libido. ' This not even remotely a regular hotel, it's like the white house. He went all out! Shit , the pressure. We better make this guy cum repeatedly.'

" Wow. Ca- Wyatt, wow."

" Only the best for my Dottie. Look on the bed."

" Oh my Gods! Krispy Kreme! "

" Look inside the box." He said nervously.

She sat down on the bed and opened the box. A ruby ring was in it. She went pale and started hyperventilating. ' Crap woman pull it together! Not breathing is bad for this libido! Shit she's scared. We were so close to tin man sex...so close but know he had to be super romantic and buy her a ring.' DG ran into the bathroom. Cain was right behind, very worried. " DG , I'm sorry I thought ...I thought wrong."

" I don't deserve you."

"What?"

" I don't deserve a happy ending. Go find someone who didn't want to sleep with you the moment she met you. Go find someone who didn't check out your ass every moment she got even though she knew your wife could be alive. Find someone who didn't want to kiss you when you hugged them before the final battle. "

He caressed her hair. " Your human. You have needs. I wanted you back then too but I was too damn much of a gentleman to act. We both needed to get used to our new lives before making one together. I want a life with you. To make life with you. Father your children but only if your in love with me and want the same."

' He's smooth, damn. Say yes! We say yes Mr. Cain! We have an egg just waiting for your swimmers. 'screamed her libido." Your the only one I want to love me and I want kids with you but I don't de- "

"WE deserve THIS, yes we do. We deserve a way long over do happy ending." He kissed her lips. She put out her hand. He placed the ring on her finger. He picked her up in his arms and started towards the bed.

' Hold it ! We were promised a tin man sundae! You do not go on that bed without chocolate syrup and whipped cream! ' DG sighed. " Baby bring the whipped cream and the syrup. I kinda promised my libido a Wyatt Cain sundae."

He laid her on the bed and grabbed the whipped cream and syrup. ' We like DG's libido ,Wyatt. I think we're gonna get along just fine' Cain's libido told him. ' Ten years of no sex and you pick a young, flexible, yummy ,kinky princess. Bless you, you made a good choice. Bless this young Outer Zone princess, bless her.' He threw the food on the bed.

' He's gonna strip! Yep he's stripping! OM MY ! Someone takes his vitamins. Work the shirt off, oh yeah! Oh look at those arms, he works out. Yummy. I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks. Oh now the pants. Work your badass self! ' THUD! ' I've fallen and I can't get up. He's HUGE!!! I mean the tight pants hinted at it but crap it didn't do it justice. Sweet mother of fucks! That's gonna hurt but sooooooo worth it. I'm flailing ,mhmm.' DG took her dress and underwear off. She got the whip cream and motioned him forward.

' Dude she so wants you. Now go over there and whatever she wants you do. Even if it kills you. There are worse ways to die. Now me and the boys are gonna go find a nice egg to fertilize since you ain't getting any younger . You just enjoy making her cum, repeatedly. Have fun ,Tin man. You have earned this. Get ready boys he preparing for take off! Wheeee!!'

Wyatt got on the bed and inserted himself in her. She poured some of the whip cream on her breasts. He licked it up and continued to ride her. She then put the whip cream on his chest and moaned as she tried to lick it off. Good gods he tasted good. Sweet whipped cream and tin man salty sweat went well together. He grabbed and held her close as he felt his body start to cum. They both screamed as he released in her, the release spurred her orgasm and she clawed his back as she came. They collapsed in each others arms. Panting and tired they fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning DG opened her eyes and say her sleeping tin man next to her. " Best Valentine's ever." she nestled into his arms.

' When do we tell them we're pregnant.' said DG's libido. ' Let them sleep ,they'll figure it out soon.' responded his libido.

FIN... unless ppl want a sequel 


End file.
